What's so Special About the Holidays?
by ShadowsInTheCorner
Summary: Sasuke doesn't understand why people get so exited around the different holidays, so he asks Naruto. May add chapters about different holidays later, including birthdays.


**A/N: I usually don't write stuff like this so if it sucks you can go ahead and tell me. I just felt like I should write something for the holidays. Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**What's so great about the holidays?**

Sasuke quickly walked home to his apartment, remembering the conversation with Naruto yesterday.

"_Teme, what do you do for the holidays?" Naruto asked him as the walked out of the Hokage's office._

"_Nothing. Just train or sit at home as usual."_

"_Why? Don't you go visit a friend or at least go out to celebrate?"_

"_Hn. I don't have any friends, and I don't understand why everyone gets all exited about the holidays anyway," I replied trying to walk away but he grabbed my arm._

"_What? How- how can you not know why we get exited?"_

"_No one's ever been here to teach me." I answered a bit reluctantly._

"…"

"_Hn. Bye."_

"_No. Come with me, I want to tell you." I glanced at him in surprise._

"_Nani?"_

"_Come on, it won't kill you to know a little about the holidays." I stayed silent as he dragged me to the ramen shop and he ordered some Miso Ramen for us. Three bowls of ramen later Naruto finally remembered why I was there and looked over at me and asked, "So... What _do _you know about Christmas, New Year, hell, any of the holidays?"_

"_Pretty much that it's just a time to waste your money and hang with friends." At my response Naruto looked amazed._

"_Is that all you know?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_Even a lonely bastard like you should know why everyone loves holidays."_

"_Hn."_

"_Maybe I should say 'emotionless bastard.'"_

"_Hn." It was silent after that for a little while he downed several more bowls. As I was about to get up and leave he stopped and continued talking._

"_Now that I know you're actually going to listen…"_

"_Shut up, you just wanted to see how long I could stand watching you eat like an animal."_

"_Whatever. I was just about to tell you that what everyone –well, pretty much everyone- loves about the holidays is that they get to spend time with their friends and family-"_

"_Don't people do that anyway?" I asked, cutting him off mid-sentence._

"_Yes, but this is different."_

"_How?" I asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice._

"_Anyway, they treat this special. Like, for New Year they celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of the next, some treat it as if it's starting again with a new slate." After he finished his 'lecture' we sat there in silence and then I said quietly, "What about you? What do you do for the holidays?"_

_That surprised him. I saw him tense up and just sit there for a moment, rigid. It almost –__**ALMOST- **__worried me. I had never seen him react like that. Not even when the Kyuubi attack is mentioned against him._

"…_Are- are you okay?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Well, what _do_ you do for the holidays?" He paused for a second then took a deep breath and answered._

"_I wish I had a different answer but, I'm usually home alone also. When I was younger I was __afraid __to go out, some of the men would be drunk and attack…." He trailed off, getting quieter as he finished._

"Hn." He muttered to himself as he changed and, not believing he was actually doing this, walked over to Naruto's. After Naruto had confessed that he never did anything he had looked up as Sasuke and, with a pleadinglook in his eyes, asked him to come over for New Year's Eve dinner and to stay up waiting for the New Year.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you actually showed up!"

"Hn. Did you think I would back out of my promise?"

"Of course not. I just thought that maybe Kakashi-sensei was rubbing off on you."

"…"

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, running out of time here… ^^'**

**Its 11:37 and I'm just finishing this up.**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know: my new years resolution is to write faster. Not only does that include my fanfics, but my other stories as well.**


End file.
